Graduación
by Kiche
Summary: Son las últimas horas de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, ¿Deberían sentirse tristes o alegres? ¿que pasará con sus vidas? ¿Serán tan amigos como antes?


Hola!! Pues mire, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en que este año me gradúo, bueno, solamente me falta un semestre, para luego entrar a las presiones de la universidad, y pues me inspiré en eso y en otro fic que leí hace mucho para escribir este, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Graduación  
  
Capítulo Único  
  
James caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía cara de depresión, y no era para menos, ese era su último día en Hogwarts, sus últimas horas, sus últimos minutos... Pensar que los mejores años de su vida los pasó en esa escuela, ahí fue donde conoció lo que de verdad era una amistad, lo que de verdad era el amor, lo agradable que es la vida cuando la pasas en compañía de tus amigos, lo que es reír y bromear sin preocuparte de nada mas que de las calificaciones y exámenes, lo que era estar seguro todo el tiempo sin importar que fuera hubiera un hombre malvado dispuesto a matar a cualquiera...  
  
Sus últimas horas e lugar de hacerlo feliz, lo aterrorizaban, estaba a punto de ser mayor de edad, de responsabilizarse por sus actos, de tener que adquirir las obligaciones dadas a todos los adultos y no podría salvarse de ellas. Pensó en Lily, en que llevaban una relación de unos meses, pronto serían mayores, podrían casarse... casarse... Esa palabra había aterrado a James durante toda su juventud, ya que siempre había visto el matrimonio como una cruel imposición de la sociedad, y de pequeño no estaba dispuesto a cometer tal abominación, y continuó con su juramente hasta que llego a Hogwarts y... conoció a Lily. La chica lo había trastornado, le había enseñado el verdadero significado del amor y lo había hecho sentirse vivo de nuevo, después de que en su casa lo trataran como a un cualquiera... Así era.... sus padres, magos de sangre limpia, habían hecho todo lo posible por separar a Lily de James, y estaban enojados por no haberlo logrado, pero aún así habían aprendido a apreciar a la chica, ya que ella también llevo la luz a su casa sombría...  
  
-James- llamó una dulce voz a sus espaldas. James sonrió para sí mismo, y luego volteó a ver a su novia, la cual le sonreía inocentemente. -¿Por qué estás triste?-preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente. James sabía de sobra que Lily no era de las chicas que daban rodeos, si no que iba siempre directamente al punto. Sonrió para si mismo.  
  
-¿Te has puesto a pensar todo lo que dejaremos aquí?- preguntó James, mirando a Lily con tristeza. El rostro de Lily se ensombreció, pero aún así no dijo nada, simplemente se sumió en sus pensamientos y se fue, dejando a un James muy contrariado.  
  
~°~°~°~°  
  
Un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel se encontraba sentado en los jardines de la escuela, a orillas del gran lago, mirando fijamente a lo lejos un árbol muy peculiar: "el sauce boxeador". Suspiró y se recostó sobre la hierba que le picaba y hacía cosquillas al contacto, pero a él no le importaba. Dentro de poco sería mayor de edad, tendría que adquirir todas las responsabilidades necesarias de un adulto, y eso le dolía en el fondo, pronto dejaría Hogwarts, el que había sido su único hogar después de sus padres, quienes habían muerto en su estancia en el lugar, y el se había ido a vivir a casa de una tía abuela bastante gruñona. No consideraba su hogar aquella casa, ya que nunca fue bien recibido en ella, la tía abuela lo había adoptado para guardar las apariencias, pero todo mundo sabía que en el fondo guardaba algo muy contrario al cariño para su sobrino nieto. Miró alrededor suyo, deteniendo sus ojos en cada punto, en cada centímetro, queriendo abarcar con la mirada el extenso castillo que se encontraba ante él, queriendo guardarlo en su memoria de manera permanente, después de todo, él y sus amigos lo conocían mejor que nadie en todo el mundo, y dudaba mucho que alguien mas pudiera llegar a conocerlo tan bien.  
  
Sus amigos. Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Remus de manera que parecía taladrar hasta lo mas hondo de él, y provocaba en el chico un estremecimiento de alegría y tristeza a la vez. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, jamás había tenido amigos tan buenos como los encontró en dicho lugar, dada su condición de licántropo. Todo mundo se había encargado de aislarlo de la gente, de olvidarlo, de que no ingresara en la sociedad, y hasta sus once años había vivido en la mas completa soledad, contentándose solo con ver a sus padres y su hermana pequeña, a la cual amaba entrañablemente. No había sido culpa de sus padres todo eso, era mas bien una medida necesaria para que nadie corriera peligro, pero como todo asunto tiene su contra, esto había provocado que Lupin fuera un chico tímido y retraído, hasta que Albus Dumbledore se hizo director de Hogwarts, entonces pudieron idear la mejor manera de que Lupin pudiera estudiar sin necesidad de que alguien saliera herido.  
  
Una inmensa alegría había sacudido a Remus cuando se enteró que podría llegar a ser un poco como los demás chicos, aprender, estudiar magia en una de lar mejores escuelas del mundo, y tal vez en un futuro podría tener un buen trabajo, pero ahora que estaba a punto de salir, la idea de quedarse nuevamente solo y sin sus amigos le aterraba.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, sus mejores amigos en la escuela, quienes le acogieron y le hicieron la estadía en Hogwarts el mejor tiempo de su vida. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche en que sus amigos se enteraron de su condición, y cuando ellos decidieron convertirse ilegalmente en animagos para poder hacerle compañía en sus noches dolorosas de luna llena, desde entonces jamás había vuelto a estar solo....  
  
-Remus... ¿Qué piensas?- dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Remus sonrió y volteó.  
  
-En la vida Sirius, en la vida, lo que haré cuando salga de aquí, y con quien estaré....- al llegar a este punto guardó silencio, dado que Sirius había comprendido perfectamente el significado de su frase. Sirius se sentó al lado de su amigo, y colocó su mano en el hombro de éste, como queriendo dar a entender que le brindaba toda la protección necesaria. Remus sonrió a si mismo y se levantó del suelo.  
  
-Si este es mi último tiempo de felicidad, quiero disfrutarlo de verdad- dijo él, y al instante tomó a Sirius por los hombros y con una fuerza sorprendente para un chico tan delgado como él, arrojó a Black al lago, pero Black no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente, y al momento de salir volando hacia el lago, tomó de la túnica a Remus y lo arrastró junto con él.  
  
-¡Que así sea!- exclamó con un grito de júbilo, mientras ambos chicos disfrutaban su última tarde en la escuela nadando en el gran lago.  
  
~°~°~°~°  
  
Un muchacho de cabellos negros un poco mas largo de lo normal, profundos ojos azules y cierto toque pícaro en su rostro se sentó a la mesa del Gran Comedor, para esperar a sus amigos que estaban recogiendo sus últimas cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Se puso a jugar con la comida que había en su plato, simulando que las habas eran balas, y las empezaba a lanzar contra el "enemigo", es decir, los mugrosos Slytherin, quienes miraban de manera rencorosa al muchacho, mas no se atrevían a decirle nada, puesto que su líder, Severus Snape, no estaba ahí. El muchacho se aburrió pronto de ello, así que se dedicó a coquetearle a unas niñas de quinto grado que estaban sentadas en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero también se aburrió de ellos. Lo que en realidad pasaba, era que el chico mas revoltoso de todo el lugar después de muchos años, no quería pensar en que esa era su última comida en Hogwarts, ya que esa misma noche era su graduación, su despedida, su últimos tiempos libres de obligaciones y .... Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, mientras sacudió con violencia su cabeza, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba demasiado triste como para dejar de pensar en ello.  
  
Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo con sus amigos, era difícil pensar que ya al levantarse todos los días no iba a verlos, que ya no iba a platicar con ellos cuando quisiera, que ya no tendrían esas aventuras que les valían por muchos castigos en medio de la noche, que las noches de merodeadores en luna llena se iban a acabar.... Golpeó con fuerza la mesa, provocando que los alumnos que estaban ahí se sobresaltaran, pero aún así no logró quitar de su interior esa fuerza invisible que le oprimía el corazón de una manera brutal.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa y salió el Gran Comedor, después salió hacia los jardines, en dirección su sitio favorito para pensar y pasar el rato: el Gran Lago. Estaba caminando cuando a cada paso que daba, un recuerdo diferente de sus travesuras surcaba su mente, haciendo que su respiración fuera entrecortada con mas fuerza a cada minuto, hasta que no pudo más: una lágrima dolorosa resbaló por su mejilla. Hogwarts era el único lugar en que había sido feliz de manera plena, en donde podía ser el mismo sin necesidad de ser tachado por los demás.  
  
Toda su vida había sido miserable gracias a su mamá, quien consideraba a Sirius como la oveja negra de la familia, ya que Sirius no era como ellos, Sirius no se preocupaba si eran magos de sangre limpia o no, simplemente se preocupaba de tener amigos y divertirse, por lo tanto se había ganado una buena paliza cuando su mamá se enteró que había tocado en Gryffindor, y desde entonces lo había considerado un enemigo de la familia. Sirius no había podido mas, y resolvió huir de su casa, para que la amable familia Potter le diera alojamiento en la suya. Pero desgraciadamente tenía que cumplir con las formalidades de todo estudiante, y vería a su mamá de nuevo al día siguiente, cuando tuvieran que firmar los papeles de graduación y de mayoría de edad del mundo mágico.  
  
Levantó la vista y se encontró con su gran amigo: Remus Lupin. Gracias a él se habían hecho animagos en su quinto año, por lo que se habían dado sus enormes divertidas en cada luna llena. Estaba de espaldas a él.  
  
-Remus... ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius, haciendo Remus volteara, y fue entonces que Sirius se pudo percatar de la gran melancolía que cubría el rostro de Remus.  
  
-En la vida Sirius, en la vida, lo que haré cuando salga de aquí, y con quien estaré....- Sirius vio que Remus guardaba silencio, mientras que entendía su silencio. Remus era el que mas iba a sufrir de los tres, dada su condición. Se enojó consigo mismo y deseó que fuera él el del problema y no uno de sus mejores amigos. Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Remus, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Remus sonrió y se levantó del suelo, para gran sorpresa de Sirius.  
  
-Si este es mi último tiempo de felicidad, quiero disfrutarlo de verdad- dijo él, y para asombro del chico de ojos azules, Remus, a pesar de estar delgado y de su debilidad aparente, lo tomó por los hombros, y lo arrojó al lago, pero Sirius, después de tantos años de experiencia, no se dejó amilanar, y en menos de un segundo ya había aprisionado a Remus y lo arrastraba junto con él la lago.  
  
-¡Que así sea!- exclamó Sirius de manera alegre, y ambos chicos se zambulleron en el agua y nadaron toda la tarde, disfrutando sus últimas horas en Hogwarts.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-¡Black, Sirius!- exclamó la voz enérgica de McGonagall, mientras que en el Gran Comedor reinaba el silencio total, roto solamente por los pasos de Sirius, que se aproximaba al estrado, en donde se encontraban todos sus profesores frente a una mesa, en donde había un montón de papeles.  
  
-¡Evans, Lily!- exclamó ahora la profesora, cuando el chico anterior hubo bajado del estrado. Lily apenas sonrió cuando mencionaron su nombre, y se adelantó tambaleante hacia el profesor Dumbledore que le tendía la mano de forma paternal. -Buena suerte- dijo Dumbledore, y le sonrió como dándole fuerzas. Lily no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se juntaran en su rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad, por fin iba a ser una bruja de verdad, y de tristeza, iba a dejar sus años jóvenes en esa escuela.  
  
-¡Lupin, Remus!- Remus se adelantó de manera firme, su rostro no rebelaba emoción alguna, ni de alegría ni de tristeza, y es que estaba demasiado turbado como para decidir si estaba alegre o triste. Había sacado de las mejores notas en toda la escuela, desgraciadamente sabía que eso no le iba a servir en su futuro, por lo tanto estaba un poco asustado. Caminó lentamente, mientras que pasaba bajo la mirada escrutadora de todos los profesores, hasta que llegó a Dumbledore.  
  
-Mucha suerte señor Lupin- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias por todo profesor Dumbledore, por todo lo que hizo- contestó Lupin, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del que le había cuidado como a un hijo.  
  
-¡Potter, James!- dijo la profesora McGonagall. James parecía estar en una nube. Caminó con rapidez, pero no la rapidez que da la alegría de ser mayor de edad, si no la rapidez que dan los nervios cuando estas parado frente a un estrado con mucha gente mirándote. Tomó el pergamino que le daba Dumbledore, que contenía sus calificaciones, y después de darle un fuerte apretón de manos regresó a sentarse en su lugar.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-Chicos, creo que ahora si es el adiós definitivo- dijo Sirius, mientras el tren de Hogwarts disminuía su marcha: estaban llegando al andén 9 ¾. Los chicos, incluida Lily, se miraron entre sí tristemente, mientras que se levantaban de su lugar lentamente, para tomar sus baúles respectivos e irse. De pronto Sirius se volteó hacia ellos.  
  
-Creo que debemos hacer un pacto- dijo éste, mientras los demás se miraban con cara de asombro.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Remus, cuyo baúl estaba ya a su lado. Sirius miró picarescamente a sus amigos. Extendió su mano hacia el centro.  
  
-Pacto de amigos, contar con el otro en las buenas y en las malas, no traicionarnos, estar siempre para nuestros amigos, ser leales y fieles en todo- dijo éste. Los amigos se miraron y pusieron sus manos encima de la se Sirius, mientras que sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo por última ocasión en sus vidas. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.  
  
-¿Donde esta Peter?- preguntó de pronto Sirius, rompiendo el momento.  
  
-Se acaba de ir, dijo que se sentía mal, pero estoy seguro de que hubiera puesto el también la mano- dijo James. Los chicos se volvieron a mirar por última vez juntos, y uno a uno salieron del compartimiento, para vivir cada quien la vida que le tocaba, con sus respectivas aventuras y traiciones. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien los iba a traicionar? ¿Quién pensaría que morirían a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Quién pensaría que los tiempos por venir iban a ser totalmente oscuros? ¿Quién pensaría que dejarían desamparado a un chico que nunca tuvo la culpa si quiera de haber derrotado al mago mas oscuro de los tiempos?¿Quién pensaría que tiempo después este maravilloso grupo quedaría reducido a dos personas y una de ellas sería un traidor?  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
¿Les gusto? Espero que si, bueno, y pues esto es todo, es fic de único capítulo, así que no esperen el siguiente, ya que no va a haber Muajajajaja :P Se cuidan!! Bye!! 


End file.
